


Can I Take Your Order? (i'll have your number, thanks)

by darthkouhai



Series: There's Room Enough For Three [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Youngjae, barista youngjae is a fave youngjae, obvious jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkouhai/pseuds/darthkouhai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung sighed, staring across the shop as he leaned on his head on his hand. A nearly empty cup of coffee sat under his arm, having gone cold with neglect. It's been about 10 minutes since Jaebum texted him that he was going to be late ("I'm stuck in traffic, so I'll be a little late.")</p><p>"A little late, my ass," Jinyoung muttered, lip pushed out in a pout. Oh well, he sighs, at least I can enjoy the view.</p><p>(And enjoy the view he did.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Take Your Order? (i'll have your number, thanks)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terribly sorry  
> I'm terribly greasy too (but so is Jinyoung so that's okay)

Jinyoung sighed, staring across the shop as he leaned on his head on his hand. A nearly empty cup of coffee sat under his arm, having gone cold with neglect. It's been about 10 minutes since Jaebum texted him that he was going to be late (" _I'm stuck in traffic, so I'll be a little late_.")

"A little late, my ass," Jinyoung muttered, lip pushed out in a pout. _Oh well_ , he sighs, _at least I can enjoy the view._

(And _enjoy the view_ he did.)

Jinyoung stared across the cafe from his booth, eyes transfixed on the brown-haired barista wiping down the counter. Youngjae had been here when Jinyoung walked in 20 minutes ago, he'd even taken his order and though Jinyoung was never exceedingly greasy (that was Jaebum's job), he had to restrain himself from spouting out the cheesiest response to the question.

He closed his eyes, breathing softly through his nose. He could feel the day's exhaustion creeping up on him and though he'd really rather be with Jaebum in his dorm, lounging on the couch with his boyfriend watching him cry over stupidly sappy movies and maybe teasing his roommate about his infatuation with video games, Jinyoung was quite content watching Youngjae work.

_Speaking of Youngjae,_ Jinyoung's eyes slipped open and a smile creeped onto his lips as he watched the brunet clumsily take orders. There was no denying Jaebum's roommate was cute; Youngjae was awkwardly adorable most of the time and Jinyoung found it very endearing. He knew Jaebum did too, from the way the older man seemed to downright coddle the freshman.

Youngjae seemed to have an aura, Jinyoung hums, one that draws in everyone around him. He's seen the way Mark dotes on and teases the younger boy, willingly playing around with Youngjae and _Coco_ (Jinyoung still doesn't know _why_ they owned a dog together) even though Mark wasn't usually one to _play_.

(And if he didn't know better, Jinyoung would have thought that Mark was pursuing Youngjae himself.)

He couldn't blame anyone for wanting Youngjae. He as cheerful, bright, and absolutely _endearing_ most of the time. The way he could light up a room with his presence and his smile, how his loud laugh (albeit slightly obnoxious) was terribly adorable, the way he seemed to _exude_ excitement but still be so shy. Youngjae was an enigma, Jinyoung decides, watching the younger boy expertly deliver orders to the customers. _Even in that apron,_ Jinyoung shook his head fondly, _he never realises how cute he is._

( _The way he'd lounge around his and Jaebum's dorm room in only his boxers and too-large sweaters, those pretty thighs on display when he stretched out on the couch-_ Youngjae had a habit of being obliviously alluring, Jinyoung noticed. It was especially aggravating when him and Jaebum would have to move to Jinyoung's dorm to study without distractions.)

"Could you be any more obvious?" Jinyoung's head snapped up, smile falling off his face in surprise. Jaebum slid into the booth beside from Jinyoung, a wide smirk on his face when his boyfriend blushed, "I could practically _hear_ you waxing poetry from over at the counter."

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, scoffing at Jaebum, "Like you don't do the same thing, Mr. _Oh-My-Roommate-Is-Too-Cute_. In fact, you're worse. You practically melt every time he's mentioned."

Jaebum's cheeks heat up this time, "Aish," he whined through pursed lips, "whatever..."

"Why were you so late anyway?" Jinyoung asked, raising an eyebrow, "Stuck in traffic isn't really a good excuse."

Jaebum scratched the back of his head, "I took a wrong turn... Again, so technically _'stuck in traffic'_ isn't an excuse."

"Jeez, hyung, you've lived here how long now and you're still getting lost?" He chuckled playfully, throwing an arm around Jaebum's shoulders. Jaebum shouldered him playfully, squeezing the hand Jinyoung entwined with his.

"You brat," he muttered against Jinyoung's lips.

They'd only just pressed their lips together when someone cleared their throat awkwardly. Youngjae stood at the end of the booth with three drinks, a blush, and was apron-free. "Um, here, hyung," he placed the tray on the table, clearly bashful at seeing the display of affection.

Jinyoung's lips curled fondly, taking the coffee Jaebum slid over to him and taking a sip. Youngjae's cheeks were a soft pink and the tips of his ears were flushed red (something Jinyoung had noticed happened every time he felt shy). "Come sit, Jae-ah," Jaebum nodded towards the vacant seats across from them, sliding the third drink over to Youngjae.

The youngest's head tilted in confusion but he sat down anyway. His wide, brown eyes stared at the Americano in uncertainty, licking his lips when he took the drink into his hands. "T-Thanks, hyung," he sent the both of them (only Jaebum, really) a cute, little smile, fingers dribbling lightly on the side of the cup.

_Aish... I can't do it anymore..._  

"Out of everything on this menu I still can't find the thing I want most," Jinyoung sighed suddenly, leaning coyly on his hand.

Youngjae's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but Jaebum had a _sneaking_ suspicious as to where this was going. (He was right, in the end.)

"It doesn't have your number."

Jaebum cringed back, resisting the urge to smack himself (or his greasy boyfriend) in the face. _Clearly_ , Youngjae didn't understand as his eyes narrowed with ignorance, "My number? Why would my phone number be on the menu..."

It was Jinyoung's who's head hung in incredulity, _this kid._

Youngjae looked between the two of them in alarm, "Hyung?"

 

"Aish, Jae-ah, you're too oblivious."

 

"H-Huh?"


End file.
